In modern economy, businesses must engage with their customers with frequent and purposeful communications. The content and the methods of the communications are often customized for individual customers, which may rely on data and logic to trigger and populate the appropriate custom messaging. Communications can be delivered in physical mails or electronic forms such as emails, social media, and mobile messages, and these various channels may share a large volume of common messaging, branding guidelines, and/or legal requirements compounding the complexity of managing and executing these communications. As business grow through mergers, acquisitions, or purely organically, the size of the communication materials they have to manage and control grows exponentially.
There is a need for efficiently designing and analyzing communication content, and producing and distributing communications in physical and electronic forms.